1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermocoagulation/cutting device which performs coagulation and cutting by applying heat energy to a living body tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 4762149 (patent document 1) discloses a cautery of a so-called direct exothermic type, in which a part that comes in contact with a living body tissue directly produces heat. In this cautery, a resistance heating element (heater wire) is disposed on a grasping surface.
Japanese Patent No. 3152932 (patent document 2) discloses an electrothermal surgical blade of a so-called indirect exothermic type, in which a heating element is provided adjacent to an outer layer which applies heat to a living body tissue. In this electrothermal surgical blade, the heat produced by the heating element is transferred to the outer layer and both side cut faces.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2012-249807 (patent document 3) discloses a therapeutic treatment device. In this document, an exothermic chip driving circuit supplies under, the control of a controller, electric power to resistance patterns of exothermic chips via exothermic chip power lines in order to produce heat. The exothermic chip driving circuit can individually vary power amounts which are supplied to the respective exothermic chips.